fallout_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bramley (character)
Apple Bramley (also known as Sheriff Bramley or simply the Sheriff/Bramley) is a male Human of Pony descent born in the Equestrian Wasteland in the year 2703, in the town of Buried. He has a little sister, named Sweet Apple, born 18 years after him. Their parents were killed by Raiders when Sweet was only 3, leaving Bramley to bring up his sister and take up his father's responsibilities as the Sheriff of Buried. Bramley gained a reputation as a well-loved and kind Sheriff who dealt justice to those who caused trouble, using his famous pistol "Peacekeeper," a .44 revolver. He became very talented with this weapon, obtaining the power to use the ability "Deadeye" which allows him to quickly pick off six targets with deadly accuracy and speed. This is reminiscent of his ancestor, Apple Fritter, who had an identical talent. Bramley also utilised a throwing knife and his own fists as dangerous weapons. Despite his years as a respected Sheriff that kept the town safe, the townspeople turned against him when they believed he had killed his little sister. In reality, Sweet Apple had been shot and killed by Benny, the owner of the Tops Hotel and Casino in New Pegasus. Disgraced and fearing for his life, Bramley fled the town he had called home for years in order to track down Benny and bring him to justice. He had to trek from the far East of the Wasteland to the far West, literally going from one coast to the other. On his travels he came across a group of four other individuals on a mission, the four being Locke, Silver, Moulin Rouge and Bulwark. He agreed to go with them and helped them destroy the Lead Claws, a major Raider group threatening to take over the Wastes. However once their mission was complete, the team broke apart and went their separate ways. Bramley resumed his previous mission. On his way to New Pegasus, Bramley was jumped and captured by Institute Synths who had been tipped off by Benny, who had heard of Bramley's mission against the Lead Claws and his plight to "bring justice" to Benny. Bramley was taken into the depths of the Institute's underground base and was scanned, analysed and duplicated in the form of a Synth, designated as Z8-19 (or "Red") of the Zodiac group. At first, Red was a convincing duplication of Bramley while following orders from the Institute and undergoing mercenary work as the Zodiacs always did, but this soon changed as Bramley's very persona and eventually his own agendas altered Red's digital mind. Bramley, no longer required by the Institute and marked as a "loose end," was disposed of via incineration, but only after Red was ordered to kill his counterpart. Red complied, having no choice due to his programming, and shot Bramley through the head with his own weapon. News of his death did not reach the Wasteland, but people were told through rumours that he had given up on being Sheriff, admitted he killed his sister, and became a mercenary. Appearances Fallout: Prodigies, full appearance. Fallout: Survivor, mentioned only. Notes Bramley holds an avid distrust of the New Canterlot Republic, the Brotherhood of Steel, and the Equestrian Enclave. Bramley thinks the Minutemares are doing the right thing in trying to get settlements to join their cause willingly. Bramley hints that he once had a girlfriend, though it "didn't work out." True to his ancestry, Bramley has a strong Texan accent. He even goes as far to call people "partner" and "varmint." He calls Chryssalids "Scuttlers," also. Trivia Bramley (and subsequently Red) are based off of the characters "Erron Black" from Mortal Kombat X from Netherrealm Studios and "Jesse McCree" from the Blizzard Entertainment game ''Overwatch, ''even down to their weapon efficiency and the revolver used by all of the characters. True to the above fact, Bramley and Red both exclaim "It's High Noon" or "Step Right Up" while using Deadeye, and a tumbleweed will always blow past them no matter where they are. In the original designs for Bramley, he was an ENDURE Decimator who underwent reformation at the end of the earliest depiction of XCOM: Enemy Within. He would then become a secondary character in the XCOM storyline. Red, on the other hand, was originally Human and had no western styling or niches whatsoever, resembling a more "spec ops" look and acting more like a bounty hunter.